1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to toothbrushes and more specifically it relates to an axis rotary toothbrush.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous toothbrushes have been provided in prior art that are adapted to clean the teeth in a side to side horizontal motion or up and down vertical motion, whereby damage may occur to the gum line by vigorous horizontal and vertical brushing. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.